


Comfortable Criminal

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Comfortable Criminal

1

“这该死就对了，雪貂，我们已经厌烦你了。我们厌烦到死的听着你哀嚎着抱怨着走在这儿好像你拥有这个地方，跟在Harry身边好像条流浪狗。猜猜怎么样？他不喜欢你，没人喜欢你，这是最后通牒。”Ron Weasley折着他的手指关节，居高临下的怒视着他的敌人，努力让自己看起来非常残酷。Malfoy再一次没管住他的嘴巴，Ron厌烦了听他解释。充满希望的，这次会让他完全闭嘴。

Draco的表情一片空白，但是他的眼睛完全出卖了他，它们睁得大大的充满了惊吓。这群围着他的少年都非常可怕，他们都轻蔑的俯视着他，甚至他的斯莱特林的同伴，这只让Draco更加不安。愤怒的格兰芬多不是什么新鲜事，但是生气的斯莱特林足以让他的脊椎颤抖，尽管他尽了最大努力不要表现出来。他恳求的看着Blaise Zabini，但是什么也没得到，如果他收到的冰冷凝视是暗示的话。“别看着我，Malfoy，”高个的男孩说。“你自己铺了床，你就得躺上去。”

Draco皱着眉头，他不记得他到底做了什么事激怒了每个人。他知道他的舌头总有一天会给他招来麻烦，但是就像他意识到了，这种日常的语言讽刺比起他以前的长篇大论的攻击，已经轻柔多了。到底发生了什么事？为什么每个人都在瞪着他？

“怎么了，雪貂？不明白为什么每个人都对你生气？”Weasley嘲笑说，弯腰看着Draco的眼睛，一手盛气凌人的搁在金发男孩的肩上。“小Drackie害怕了？”

“是，”Draco诚实的回答，他想站起来，但是Ron的手不让他。

“就待在那儿，雪貂。”Ron退后一步，站进人群里。他非常满意事情的发展。

内心深处，Draco诅咒着。这真的不公平。

“我想我们达成了一项约定，Draco。”Blaise开口说。“当我们来到这儿，是因为我们不想变成食死徒。这是基本原则。我们同意我们应该放下偏见，和格兰芬多和平共处。虽然这不容易，我们其余的人都做到了。然而你，却有些东西非常顽固。”

“换句话说，如果你再叫我的女朋友泥巴种，你就死定了。”Weasley的脸红的跟他的头发一样。

Draco看着Granger，她什么也没说，只是盯着地面，看起来好像她宁可不在这儿。

“是，Draco，泥巴种。这真的是个非常丑恶的词，我们已经决定禁止使用它，如果你记得，我们几个星期前禁止了它，但是你没有丢开它。”

“对不起！”Draco喊道。“今天下午，这一定是失口。这是习惯。你不能花了七年时间用一些词，然后就这么丢开它们。她惹怒了我--这是条件反射。”

“哦，真的？她一定常常惹怒你，Draco。你每次碰到她都用这个词。”

Draco脸色惨白，“对不起，Granger。”

Hermione对他点点头，终于看着他的眼睛。

“很不幸，对不起这次已经不够了。你需要被惩罚，来防止你再做这种事。”Ron作出这项宣称时，他的笑容足有一英里宽。Draco的脸上失去了所有颜色，如果之前有的话。

“什么惩罚？”他恐慌的问。

“打屁股，当然。每个人都知道如果小男孩淘气了，他们会被打屁股。”

该死。Draco飞快的站了起来，他的椅子砰的撞到地面。“我不会被打屁股！”

“哦，是的，Draco，”Blaise回答。“你会的，”

Draco知道他被包围了。没有办法能躲过这次羞辱。他听天由命的低下头，一声深深的叹息溢出他的嘴唇。

“Draco，”Hermione踏前一步。“为了保留你的一些尊严，我们同意给你一个选择。”

哦很好！Draco抱着一点希望这个“选择”能保全他的骄傲。“什么选择？”

Ron的眼睛闪着光。“你可以就在大厅这儿，当着所有人让你的小屁股被揍一顿。当然，由我，非常荣幸。”Draco知道他要吐了。

“或者。”现在Ron真的在嘲笑他了。“你可以走到那儿去，”他指着房间前面，凤凰社的领导正在讨论战略与计划的地方，“请求Harry打你屁股。你们现在是好朋友了，毕竟。我相信他不会介意。”

Draco觉得想哭。真相是，他和Harry某种程度上消除了他们的隔阂，但是Draco不会因此认为他们是朋友。他跟着Harry只是因为Harry是这群人里最强大的。这是生存策略。而且，Harry，他发现，非常合宜。他不会承认，但是他希望在他身边，哪怕只为了他能观察另一个男孩。说他喜欢Harry没问题，但是Draco不能据此说他们是朋友。如果他能对自己完全诚实，很容易看出来他根本没有朋友，就像他面前的这群人证明的。没有人看来愿意为他说话。

他是孤身一人。

“如果我选择Harry，我们可以去别的私人的地方吗？”Draco痛恨他询问的声音这样笨拙，但是他控制不了。有人躲在后面窃笑，Draco觉得他的脸开始红了。

“当然，Draco，如果他接受。”Blaise流畅的回答。“如果不，那么我恐怕你只有一号选择了。只要确保你问他的时候，声音大得足够让我们都听见。哦，”他伸手到他的袍子里抽出了一张羊皮纸。“这是你的台词。”他把纸递给另一个男孩。

Draco的手颤抖着接过纸。台词非常简单，但是Harry有可能答应吗？他会愿意有机会任意处置Draco，给予他的对头最恶毒的羞辱吗？Draco真的不能相信Harry会接受这种提议，但是他必须试。他必须希望Harry够聪明能明白。也许他可以利用Harry的仁慈。他看了一眼Weasley。任何事也比在公开场合被羞辱强。叹口气，他把纸塞进他自己的口袋，点点头。“那么我选Harry。”人群里有几声欢呼。

“那么尽一切办法，去吧。”Blaise挥挥胳膊，示意Draco应该穿过迅速分开的人群。Draco偷看了一眼Weasley，他的胃沉了下去，认出了红头发脸上失望的表情。

该死Draco，你到底给自己惹上了什么？

Harry和Remus跟Tonks一起坐在桌子的一头。他们三个检查着下个星期的学习计划，Harry将跟着Lupin学习防御策略。这张计划看起来能累死人，但是Harry很高兴看到有些课包括了Draco Malfoy。另一个巫师被证明在战场上是一个相称的对手，Harry肯定至少他的某些技能应该归功于Draco提供的竞争。

他正在吃特别大口的一块牛肉时，所说的巫师带着惊骇的表情走到了桌边。Harry立刻咽下食物--太快了以至烫到了他的喉咙。他呛咳着绝望的伸手去拿南瓜汁，他拼命够着也差了一英寸。

干得好Harry！这一定看起来非常有魅力。终于灌下了果汁，他坐直身子吐了口气。Tonks躲在餐巾后面嗤嗤笑着，而Lupin在他身边脸色发紫。“美味的晚餐，Harry？”Tonks无辜的问。Harry瞪了她一眼，转头看着Draco，他现在站在他面前，他的表情比过去所有时刻都更糟。他看起来要晕倒了。

“你没事吧，Draco？”Harry问，皱着眉看着另一个男孩。

Draco看着地面。如果他看着Harry，他没法完成他的“演讲”。他冒险回头看了一眼身后的人群，考虑逃走。但是，他逃走的机会是渺茫的，Crabbe和Goyle已经想到了，挡住了出口。还有，就算他能逃走，后果也是一样--他们迟早会抓住他，结果只会更糟。他盯着Harry面前的地板，静静的咒骂着自己，觉得脸上开始发热。“Har--Harry，”他的声音在颤抖，他觉得像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

“Draco，你怎么了？”Harry没有错过他的朋友们关注着他面前发生的事。这太奇怪了。现在该死的到底怎么了？Harry知道有什么他不知道的恶作剧在进行。他觉得他的怒意开始上升。Draco想做什么来羞辱他，每个人都参与了。试试看，Malfoy，你这个小混蛋。

Draco再次尝试。“Harry，”很高兴他成功的说出了第一个词，他继续着，努力遵循给他的“台词”。“我今天是个非常坏的孩子，”尽管他尽了最大努力，Draco克制不住眼泪开始积聚在他的眼角。

Harry现在迷惑了。到底怎么回事？

“我很坏，”Draco继续着，终于意识到盯着地板完全没用，他抬起他的泪眼，盯着Harry迷惑的翡翠般的眼睛。“我需要被惩罚，Harry。”

“大声点，Draco，我们听不见！”Blaise喊道，他的眼睛充满了欢乐的泪水。Harry皱着眉，他更加不明白了。

Draco呜咽着，泪水开始滑下他的脸颊。他这一辈子从没这么羞耻过，事情只会更糟。“我说--”他大吼着让他们都能听到。“我非常坏，我需要被惩罚。”

Harry终于开始明白这不是羞辱他的阴谋，但是是羞辱Draco的，而他一点也不高兴。事实上，他甚至比他刚才更生气。

终于到了他的最后一句，Draco吁口气。“请你，Harry。”他悲哀的摇摇头。“我很坏，”他抽抽搭搭的说。“你愿意打我屁股吗？”这最后一句就像一声耳语，但是Harry听得又响亮又清楚。

其他听众对这演讲的声音非常不满意。“重复最后一句，雪貂！”Harry锐利的抬起头，他的怒视让Ron轻微颤抖了。

“你愿意打我屁股吗，HARRY？！”Draco吼道，完全羞耻的跌坐到地上。他身后传来齐声的大笑，但是血液涌向他的耳朵，他听不到。

大厅里一时充满了声音，从他“朋友”的笑声到成年人吼叫着试图让每个人都安静下来。一切突然都静止了，屋子里所有的玻璃突然开始颤动，每个人都看着愤怒的发抖的活下来的男孩。“够了！”就在Draco落到地上的那一刻，Harry站了起来。现在他把他的椅子甩开，伫立在桌子前面，那小个男孩蜷坐在地上的地方。“你们到底想干什么？”他问，指着Draco。“把今天当成侮辱我们的伙伴的日子？这太恶心了，你们让我恶心--你们所有人！”

“他叫Hermione泥巴种！”Ron尖叫着。藏在他女朋友身后，躲开Harry投向他的厌恶的目光。

“Merlin，Ron，你是什么，十二岁？！他从第一天起就叫Hermione泥巴种，他又不是真是这个意思！如果他是的，他会花几个小时跟她一起做魔药和研究吗？”Harry跪在Draco颤抖的身边。“起来，Draco，”他静静的说，抓着Draco，轻轻的帮他站起来。他有点惊讶的看着Draco靠向他，甚至更惊讶，那个惨白的男孩把脸埋在Harry的袍子里。你不该吃惊。如果是你，你也不想看到任何人。他突然觉得非常有保护欲。

“那么，Harry，你接受吗？”Blaise认为该他说话了。

“接受什么？”Harry问，他的注意力完全在Draco身上，他全身上下都在发抖。

“Draco问了你一个问题，Harry。你想怎么回答？”Blaise的眼睛闪动着笑意，尽管Harry的斥责，这个恶作剧仍然有机会实现。

“什--”Harry的眉头皱成了一个结。Moody，Lupin和Tonks保持着完全的安静。他们也听到了Draco的请求，非常有兴趣Harry会怎么处理这状况。他们的教导会有效吗？Harry能够在不更侮辱小Malfoy的情况下脱困吗？Harry Potter毫无疑问会非常生气，如果他转身就会发现他的教导者正在下注这个局势会如何发展。“你们不能当真！”Harry的手臂反射性的收紧了，环住他怀里的身体，Draco僵硬了身体。

“这是约定的一部分，要么是你，要么是Ron。”Hermione无力的嘟哝着。

哦，不，Ron绝不能靠近Draco半步！他是我的！Harry不得不花了一会来思考这个念头是从哪儿冒出来的，但是他飞快的决定。“那么我来。”每个人都张口结舌的看着他，甚至Draco，他终于从Harry胸口抬起头来看看他是不是听错了。“但是我绝不会在这儿做，让你们参观。来，Draco。”Harry抓着Malfoy的手，几乎是把他拖出了房间，带进他自己的小套房。身为Harry该死的Potter的好处之一就是在大本营里有你自己的房间。甩上门施了一个最强的锁门咒，Harry一屁股坐在壁炉边的旧扶手椅上，松了一口气。他挥挥手生起火来温暖寒冷的房间。“对不起，Malfoy。我没想到这儿会发生这种事。”

Draco忙着震惊的盯着Harry，什么也没说。

“自己随便坐，”Harry示意。“我们在这儿等一会儿。我想我可以用一个咒语让你屁股有一点疼来让每个人以为你得到了他们以为你会得到的东西。”

Draco抽口气。“那，那你不会打我屁股？”

Harry大笑起来，声音有点过于兴奋。“当然不！我见鬼的为什么要做？”

Draco有一点困扰，因为他居然有些失望。他的欲望疼痛的坚硬着，尽管没人会隔着他厚厚的袍子注意到。他在Harry的怀里，听着另一个男孩斥责着他们的朋友多混蛋，他硬了。Harry声音里的某种东西让他兴奋，而且这是Harry第一次真正的抱着他。Draco紧贴着他就像要抓住那一刻。当Harry勉强同意打他屁股时，一阵颤栗穿过Draco，现在他觉得非常空虚。

这太可怕了，他恨他自己，但是他想要被打屁股。被Harry。

在他这边，Harry并非茫然不知。他感觉到了Draco的直立顶着他的大腿，现在他想知道他对此该怎么办。几年以来让他不思考就行动的格兰芬多的愚蠢已经对他做了太多。自从Sirius死后，Harry一直努力在行动之前先考虑周全。眼下的情况绝对必要。

Draco Malfoy很英俊，Harry已经注意他好几个月了。他们付出了极大的努力来对抗伏地魔，每次Harry从他的魂器任务回来时，Draco是唯一一直等着他的人。食死徒在搜捕他，Lucius Malfoy的儿子离开凤凰社的新总部不安全。如果他被看到，Merlin知道会发生什么事。同样的，他们有很多时间在一起。

“Harry？”Harry抬起头。Draco在火焰的微光之下看起来非常可爱，他的脸上还带着泪痕，他的手扭绞着他的袍子，又在盯着地板。“Harry，我--”

“没关系，Draco。”Harry打断他。他匆忙下了决心，希望他稍后不会为此杀了自己。“过来。”

Draco小心的走过来，小声尖叫着当Harry把他搂到腿上。“Harry？”Draco的眼睛就像窗户反映了他的迷惑和渴望，但是Harry还不确定什么是另一个男孩确定想要的。

他伸手拂开一缕松散下来的白金色的头发。“你想要什么，Draco？”他问，鼓起他的全部勇气，轻轻的吻了另一个男孩的太阳穴。

Draco放松的靠在Harry怀里，但是他的嘴发干。他不相信他还能说话，但是他试了。“我是个非常坏的孩子，Harry。”

这就是Harry需要知道的。“你确定？”他只会问一次。如果Draco想要他们的第一次像这样，那么Draco会得到他所想要的。

Draco点点头，哽咽着完成他的演讲。“请你，Harry。”

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

2

“上帝，Draco，你有最美丽的屁股。”Harry的手抚摸着洁白的肌肤，轻轻的拍了一下。Draco呜咽着，在Harry的膝上扭动想安稳一些。他屁股上一声尖锐的拍击，从他口里诱出了一声同样尖锐的叫声，他停止的移动。“乖孩子，”Harry安慰说。“现在不用动，除非我告诉你，明白吗？”

Draco点点头，静静的趴着。另一下尖锐的拍打惊到了他，这次很痛。他真的没想到过。“Funk！”他的眼睛又开始刺痛，但是他的欲望依然坚硬。他徒劳无益的想摩擦Harry的大腿来缓解这种压力，但是没有用。

Harry咬着嘴唇。显然这对Draco不很舒服，但是他不想停，他知道Draco也不想，如果他腿上的轻微的蹭动是暗示的话。既然他们要这么做，他应该尽可能的投入角色。Draco有时候是个淘气的小坏蛋，他应该被打一次屁股，就当是他在为过去的错误受罚。带着重新聚集的力量，Harry再次拍打着。“你不该对我说这种脏话，年轻人。每一下都是你应得的。”

“Harry--喔。”Draco呜咽着，当另一下打到他柔嫩的臀部。Harry的手在他敏感的皮肤上很粗糙。

“你是个小坏蛋。你以为你可以躲过，是吗，胡乱说话？”Harry注意着Draco的坚挺，他以为随着打屁股，它会开始软化，但是他怀里的身体依然非常坚硬。他微笑起来，愉快的发现Draco在他的膝盖上抽动着。“你这个小荡妇，你喜欢这样，是吗？”

Draco呻吟着。他在发热，Merlin，他渴望的发痛。“求你，Harry。碰我。”

这触动了他。Harry静止了。耶稣基督，Draco，如果你只是想要我碰你，你只要说。“我想这就够了。”Harry立刻把Draco搂到怀里，在另一个男孩来得及说话前，他的嘴唇就印上了Draco的。这个吻火辣又带着几乎疼痛的绝望。

这也是他们的第一次。

Draco的身体在他的怀抱里颤抖着，他的舌头恳求着Harry更多。Harry轻易主导了这个吻，他自己的舌头饥渴的探进Draco的口里，又退回来诱哄着对方跟随。当他终于停下来呼吸时，他的眼睛寻求着Draco的允许。“行吗？”

“Merlin，是的，”Draco喘息着，把脸埋在Harry的脖子里。“我需要你，Harry。请不要推开我。”

Harry完全没有打算推开他。他坚定的抓住Draco，轻轻调整他柔软的身体，他把另一个男孩搂进他怀里，站了起来。“见鬼，Draco。你真的需要长胖点了。”Draco羞红了脸，在Harry的怀里扭动着。Harry觉得他没有魅力吗？当Harry轻轻把他放在床上时，他又开始流泪。Harry完全没有注意到，伸手到床边桌上去拿Snape给他准备的药盒，找到止痛膏拿了出来。他有点吃惊的看到Draco的泪水，轻柔的把他的新爱人搂到怀里，颤抖的手拭去他的眼泪。“嘘，别哭，你还是很美……我--我不是那个意思。它只是，呃，你个头比我小。我只是没想到会这么容易就抱起你。对不起，我是个混蛋。”Harry摇摇头，他错了，他们还没开始他就把一切搞砸了。

Draco抽着鼻子。“不，Harry。不是你。我只是--我不知道我到底怎么了。我就像个小臭丫头。”他无力的笑起来，但是他的眼睛泄漏了他的不安。

Harry飞快的用一个吻安抚了他。“没关系，Draco。你不是小丫头。你想哭就可以哭，我不介意……如果我做了什么你不喜欢的，你只要告诉我，好吗？我们要在一起，这一定会很棒的，我保证。”

Draco很高兴有人显然明白怎么做。他知道会发生什么，当然。他不是个天真的傻瓜，但是知道和做是两码事。“我们能待会儿再说吗？”他羞怯的问。他的欲望在减退，他已经等了太久……

Harry轻声笑了，把他拉近。“稍后再来枕边细语和安慰，Draco？”他的指头滑下Draco的胸口，他希望这是种情欲的爱抚。

Draco呻吟着。“是，Harry。”他的呻吟变成了小声的尖叫，当Harry天才的手指被同样天才的舌头取代，温柔舔吻着他的乳头。他融化在Harry身上，他身体里的热度在升高，这种绝望的疼痛汹涌而回。“Fuck Harry，求你……”他感觉到Harry动了，突然他躺下了，Harry温和的重量把他按在床上。他扭动着臀部，分开了腿，让Harry可以安定在他身上。更贴近。就是这个，这就是他梦想了几个月的地方，现在他在这儿了，他几乎不能清醒的意识到这点。完美。Harry的舌头彻底的粉碎着他的感官，把他推到了狂喜的边缘。当他感觉到火热的嘴包围住他的直立的时候，他觉得他要死了。“厄！”是他唯一能说出来的，但是Harry写满欲望的眼睛完全明白他。

Harry抚摸着他身下的躯体，他占有Draco的需要让他无法抵抗。Draco就是他的。他自愿来这儿的，Harry迫不及待的要拥有他。现在。“如果趴着会容易些，Draco--”

“不，”Draco说，灰色的眼睛迎向Harry的。他的声音很坚定。“我需要看到你。我不管。我就是要看到你。只是--慢点，好吗？”

Harry点点头。“好，宝贝。”他轻轻吻吻Draco的额头，推起他的腿让他能看到他的入口。如果想象的话，这准备的动作看起来很下流，但是当Harry的第一根指头探入他身体时，Draco脸上的表情让人着迷。Draco紧的难以置信，Harry抓紧了时间，轻柔的充满着，扩张着他的爱人。“Merlin，”他呻吟着。“哦Draco，我等不及充满你了。让你成为我的。”他的气息急促的吹拂在Draco的胸口，小个头的男孩觉得他沉重的眼睛又开始刺痛。耶稣，别再了！他的一个意识尖叫着，而另一个温柔的提醒他这是他的第一次，如果他该死的想，他被允许情绪化。

“我准备好了，Harry。”Draco喘息着。“干我。”

Harry停下来，深吸口气稳定他自己。他听到这话就几乎射了，他知道他需要控制自己，否则他会伤到Draco，他肯定不想这么做。把Draco的腿推到他肩上，他让他自己安置在Draco的入口，他的手撑在Draco的脑边，拼命的吻了他。

当Harry最开始进入他时，Draco喘息着。Harry的手指感觉就够奇怪了，但是他所经历的Harry的欲望第一次进入他时这种无法抵抗的充满，把所有的空气都从Draco的肺里推挤了出去。他紧紧闭上眼睛。这种对他的感觉的欢愉和疼痛的攻击是难以置信的。“Harry，哦，求你！”他抬起他的臀部，需要Harry彻底填满他。需要这等待结束。

“嘘，天使。”Harry再次吻着他，他的手坚定的按住Draco的臀部。“你会伤到自己。慢慢来。”他逐渐推进Draco的身体，坚定的控制着他和Draco的臀部动作，直到他完全进入。“现在还好吗？”

Draco咬着嘴唇，他的胸部起伏着，适应着这感觉。“是，动，求你！”

Harry做了，让Draco的一条腿滑下来勾住他的腰，他开始了温柔的节奏。“Merlin，天使……”Harry贴紧Draco的脖子，用力的吮吸着，印记着他。“你这样真美，这么热……我的宝贝，我的。”他在Draco耳边喃喃的嘟哝着。他自己的高潮奔涌而至，在他准备好之前就抓住了他。

“用力Harry……啊……”之前阻止他移动的手现在抱住了他的头，Draco在他的爱人的身下翻腾着，他快了……他射出来的时候尖叫着，纯粹的狂喜的叫声涌出他淤肿的嘴唇。Draco的甬道紧缩着挤压着他的欲望，灼热的液体涌出在他的腹部，这把Harry推过了边缘，Draco畏缩着当Harry粗暴的压倒在他身上。

Harry立刻从Draco身上翻下来，离开了床。Draco迷惑的躺着，一阵受伤的感觉开始在胸口形成。他看着Harry穿过房间，抓过一条干净的毛巾。看着他匆匆回来。Draco精神上斥责自己变得这么多愁善感。一回到床上，Harry飞快的清理干净了他们，把Draco拉近，让另一个男孩倚靠在他胸口。Draco顺从的偎进他的怀抱，舒适的享受着性爱后的依偎。那么这就是晚霞夕照的感觉。“你还好吧？”Harry打断他的思绪。

“唔，嗯。”他嘟哝着，贴的更近。

“对你会不会太快了？”Harry问，关切超过了他全身上下的筋疲力尽。

“不，Harry。我很好。”真的很好，真的。“对不起我哭了……我只是。我不知道，真的。该死的荷尔蒙或者什么。”Draco打着嗝说，借用了Harry的胳膊隐藏他的羞红。

Harry拂开Draco额头上的头发，保护的抱着他。“没关系。”他睡意朦胧的嘟哝着。“我保证我不会说的。”

Draco微笑着，他回想着这个晚上，他的微笑变成了淘气的笑容。当然他没关系，就像他一个多小时前的羞窘一样。Weasley他们可以滚开。他有Harry。他是Harry的。

而他对此非常满意。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

“那么，你觉得事情会怎么发展？”Blaise问，把一张麻瓜纸牌扔到桌上。

Ron大笑着，Hermione开始发另一轮牌。“Harry可能正坐在椅子上看着火，等着惩罚时间结束。”

“我不那么肯定，Ron。”Blaise微笑着。“当时Draco在他怀里的时候，Harry看来很有保护欲。”他停下来，看着他的同伴。“我打赌他把他带上床了。”

前格兰芬多震惊的瞪着他们的斯莱特林同伴。“你想说，”Hermione嘲讽的说。“Harry现在正在那儿干着Draco？”Ron咯咯的嘲笑这想法。

“我什么也没想说，但是我愿意为此赌一加隆。”整个走廊都听到了突然响起的呻吟，关于Harry和Draco的“如果”都失败在这继之而起的加隆战争里。

＋＋＋＋＋＋

完


End file.
